PTV-4 Program Schedule
The People's Television (PTV) is the leading source of Philippine television. A mix of diverse news, public affairs, educational and sports programs, as well as relevant and interesting shows for everyday living and your viewing satisfaction. Our goal to make them the number 4 station that bridging the nation-building. MISSION :We shall inform, inspire, educate and empower our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy, and world-class quality television programs and services. :Our goal to make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational, children, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. VISION :PTV shall be the leading news and public information channel in the country. :One of the major leaps PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity, Commitment, and Dedication :Teamwork, Innovation, and Service, Excellence :Value for God, Country and People PROVINCIAL STATIONS :LUZON :PTV 4 Manila :PTV 8 Baguio : PTV 4 Laoag :PTV 4 Vigan : PTV 6 Dagupan : PTV 11 Tuguegarao : PTV 4 Santiago, Isabela : PTV 13 Romblon : PTV 4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :PTV 8 Naga :PTV 4 Goa, Camarines Sur :PTV 8 Legaspi :PTV 4 Virac, Catanduanes :VISAYAS :PTV 2 Iloilo :PTV 2 Bacolod :PTV 10 Dumaguete :PTV 11 Cebu :PTV 8 Tacloban :PTV 2 Guimaras :PTV 12 Calbayog :PTV 4 Borongan :MINDANAO :PTV 7 Zamboanga : PTV 11 Dipolog : PTV 11 Pagadian : PTV 11 Sibugay :PTV 8 Cagayan de Oro :PTV 11 Davao :PTV 5 General Santos :PTV 8 Kidapawan : PTV 9 Butuan : PTV 8 Agusan del Sur : PTV 8 Cotabato : PTV 4 Marawi : PTV 7 Jolo, Sulu :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite Profile PTV-4 or People's Television Network Incorporated (PTNI) is the Philippine government’s flagship television network. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. The channel is under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO). It airs news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational and entertainment on very high frequency (VHF). It is one of the three television channels owned by the Philippine government along with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Radio Philippines Network (RPN). It is however the only one that has not been sold to private investors and the government wants to retain and develop. The channel underwent modernization when President Benigno Aquino III signed Republic Act 10390 that gave an additional P5 billion for the channel’s operations. New equipment were bought. PTV has five members on its board of directors. They are appointed by the president and they must represent different sectors: two from the government sector, one from the private sector, one from the private sector and the broadcast industry, and one from the educational sector. Although PTV’s audience share is not substantial as the network compared to the top three TV stations (ABS-CBN 2, GMA 7 and IBC 13), the channel has gained a newfound significance when President Rodrigo Duterte announced a month before his assumption into his office that the press interviews and conferences will be announce official statements through the state-run channel. This means that other networks must ask permission from PTV-4 to tap to its broadcast so the other networks can show it in their own networks. PTV-4 consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:30 am – PTV News Headlines (replay) :5 am – Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) :8 am – :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (in HD) :Fri: CONSTEL English (in HD) :8:30 am – :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (in HD) :9 am – Daily Info (LIVE) :9:30 am – Du30 on Duty (in HD) :10 am – TV Shop (with Malacanang Press Conference and Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko! every Wed at 10-10:30 am) :11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres and STL) (LIVE) :11:15 am – TV Shop :12 nn – Upin & Ipin (in HD) (PTV Kids) :12:30 pm – Magic Wonderland (in HD) (PTV Kids) :1 pm – Sentro Balita (LIVE) :2 pm – TV Shop (every Friday, 2-3 pm: Damayan Ngayon (LIVE)) :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri :3 pm – TV Shop (Fri) :4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres and STL) (LIVE) :4:15 pm – ASEAN Documentaries (in HD) :4:30 pm – Crayon Shin-chan (in HD) :5 pm – Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (in HD) :5:30 pm – Valvrave the Liberator (in HD) :Wed :2 pm – UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :6 pm – PTV Sports (LIVE) :6:30 pm – Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:45 pm – Dear My Sister (in HD) :8:30 pm – The Daughter of the Emperor (in HD) :9 pm – Jimao: Feathers Fly To The Sky (in HD) :9:30 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) (LIVE) (in HD) :10 pm – PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews (in HD) :Tue: Marco Polo: Ang Makabagong Paglalakbay (in HD) :Wed: Public Eye (in HD) :Thurs: Bagong Bayani TV (in HD) :Fri: Paco Park Presents (in HD) :11:30 pm – The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All The Way! (in HD) :12 mn – PNA Newsroom :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :Saturday :6 am – Soldiers of Christ (in HD) :6:30 am – ASEAN: My City, My Love (in HD) :7:30 am – Yan Ang Marino (in HD) :8 am – Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (in HD) :9 am – Mag-Agri Tayo (in HD) :10 am – Linya ng Pagbabago (in HD) :11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres and STL) (LIVE) :11:15 am – Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (in HD) :12 nn – Go Jetters (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (PTV Kids) :12:30 pm – Little People (TV series) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (PTV Kids) :1 pm – Auto Review (in HD) :1:30 pm – CGTN: Residcovering Asia (in HD) :2 pm – UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres and STL) (LIVE) :4:15 pm – UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :6:15 pm – Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm – Beijing Love Story (in HD) :7:30 pm – GSIS Members Hour (in HD) :8:30 pm – Crime Desk (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:30 pm – ASEAN Spotlight TV (in HD) :10 pm – Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco (in HD) :10:30 pm – Pilipino Box Office (in HD) :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :Sunday :6 am – Key of David (in HD) :6:30 am – Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) (in HD) :7:30 am – Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (in HD) :8:30 am – Ready Jet Go! (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (PTV Kids) :9 am – Super Why! (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (PTV Kids) :9:30 am – Sammy and Jimie (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :10 am – Buhay Abroad (in HD) :10:30 am – Buhay Pinoy (in HD) :11 am – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres and STL) (LIVE) :11:15 am – ASEAN: Community and its Three Pillars (in HD) :11:30 am – Lutong Bahay (in HD) :12 nn – Monster Buster Club (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (PTV Kids) :12:30 pm – BoBoiBoy (Tagalog dub) (in HD) (PTV Kids) :1 pm – Lumad TV (in HD) :1:30 pm – Upfront at the UAAP (in HD) :2 pm – UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :4 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres and STL) (LIVE) :4:15 pm – UAAP Season 80 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) (simulcast on S+A) (in HD) :6:15 pm – Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm – Beijing Love Story (in HD) :7:30 pm – Iskoolmates (in HD) :8:30 pm – Salaam TV (in HD) :9 pm – PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) (in HD) :9:30 pm – An Evening with Raoul (in HD) :10:30 pm – Sunday Film Cinema (in HD) :12:30 am to 1:30 am – Oras ng Himala (in HD) :with PTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsules every Monday to Friday at 8 am, 12 nn and 9 pm, and Saturday and Sunday at 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm and 4 pm) :with Certified Kapambansa (hourly promotional scheme during commercial breaks on the primetime block) TV special :Para sa Bayan (Ang Kwento ng PTV) :Part 1 (July 5, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 2 (July 12, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 3 (July 19, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 4 (July 26, 2017: 7:30PM) :ASEAN 50th Grand Celebration (August 8: Tuesday, 11:30AM-1PM and 2:50PM-7:30PM) :Sunday Film Cinema: 2nd ASEAN-Japan TV Festival 2017 (September 24, 2017) 'In-House Programs' NEWS PROGRAMS :DAILY INFO (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) :Weekdays 9:00AM-9:30AM :Straightforward and fast-paced news delivered every morning. The network's morning news program is anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer. :SENTRO BALITA (Aljo Bendijo, Angelique Lazo) :Weekdays 1:00PM-2:00PM :PTV gives to the viewing public a daily news program in the early afternoon. Sentro Balita is a one-hour roundup in the afternoon news cravings. Anchored by Angelique Lazo and Aljo Bendijo, the program offers the accounts of events by delivering the top stories of the day here and around the world that occurred the previous evening and the early hours of the morning. Through its live reports, Sentro Balita delivers balanced and hard-hitting news stories. :ULAT BAYAN (Alex Santos, Catherine Vital) :Weeknights 6:30PM-7:45PM :Ito ang komprehensibo at makatotohanang balita. Walang dagdag, walang kulang. :Featuring the day's headlines around the nation and around the country, Ulat Bayan is PTV's premier early-evening newscast. Anchored by Alex Santos and Catherine Vital, giving you the most comprehensive and truthful news delivered in a primetime viewers. Through its live reports, Ulat Bayan also offers the hard-hitting public service and police reports. :PTV NEWS HEADLINES (Charmaine Espina, Anthony Pangilinan) :Weekdays 10:00PM-10:30PM :Today's news, tomorrow's headlines. :The nation's top stories, global news, sports updates and entertainment news delivered every night in the late-night English newscast on Philippine television, PTV News Headlines, your comprehensive nightly news source. Anchored by formidable tandem of two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters: Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina, our countrymen here and around the globe and our voice in the rest of the world. :PTV NEWSBREAK :Weekdays 8:00AM (Filipino), 12:00NN (Filipino), 9:00PM (English) :Weekends 12:00NN, 1:00PM, 2:00PM, 4:00PM (Filipino) :News is always quick, brief and on-the-go. And for those who want their news the way it should be, Newsbreak should be their pick. Newsbreak aired daily from 9AM to 9PM. Newsbreak delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. :Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta, Charmaine Espina and Ralph Obina :PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (PTV Cordillera) :Weekdays 10:00AM and 3:00PM. :PTVISMIN NEWSUPDATE ''(PTV Davao) :Weekdays 11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday and Friday 4:00PM. During Wednesday and Thursday, it will air one time within UAAP. :''PNA NEWSROOM (William Thio, Pia Roces Morato) :Weekdays 12:00MN-12:30AM :Anchored by Wiliam Thio and Pia Roces Morato, PNA Newsroom brings you the biggest news of the day in its thirty-minute webcast from Monday to Friday. :ULAT BAYAN WEEKEND (Rocky Ignacio, Ralph Obina/Joseph Parafina, Marita Moaje) :Weekends 6:15PM-7:00PM :Anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturdays, and Joseph Parafina and Sweeden Velado on Sundays PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAMS :BAGONG PILIPINAS (Diane Querrer, Anthony Pangilinan, Dianne Medina, Karla Paderna) :Weekdays 5:00AM-8:00AM :PTV's daily morning newsmagazine show. :Hosts: Anthony Pangilinan, Dianne Medina, Karla Paderna and Diane Querrer :BIZNEWS (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Monday 10:30PM-11:30PM :A business program that gives a lot of information to understand economics, investment and marketing with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies and policies. :Hosts: Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee :PUBLIC EYE :Wednesday :A one-hour documentary that features ordinary people with extra-ordinary stories. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries. :ISKOOLMATES (Jules Guiang, JV Cruz) :Sunday 7:30PM-8:30PM :A youth debate program hosted by Jules Guiang and JV Cruz. Iskoolmates visits Colleges/Universities and discuss relevant topics/issues that affect the youth and the society through an informal debate. A segment of the program is also a feature of the school, their history/background, facilities and achievements. :Hosted by Jules Guiang and JV Cruz. PUBLIC SERVICE :DAMAYAN NGAYON (William Thio and Emily Katigbak) :Friday 2:00PM-3:00PM :One of the longest-running public service programs in the country, which is hosted by William Thio and Emily Katigbak. The show tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. :Hosts: Mr. William Thio and Ms. Emily Katigbak, with Diane Querrer (Bayanihan Center) and Dexter Villamin (Tamang DEXarte) :KAUSUGAN MO SAGOT K! (Dr. Israel Francis Pargas, Aljo Bendijo) :Saturday 7:00AM-7:30AM :Hosts: Dr. Israel Francis Pargas and Aljo Bendijo :LINYA NG PAGBABAGO (Wheng Hidalgo, Kris Ablan) :Saturday 10:00AM-11:00AM :Hosts: Kris Ablan and Wheng Hidalgo :GSIS MEMBERS HOUR (VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez) :Saturday 7:30PM-8:30PM :A public affairs program specifically targeting government employees who are the members and pensioners of GSIS (Government Service Insurance System), along with sent-in inquiries on GSIS benefits and programs. Hosted by VP Margie Jorillo and Ms. Bo Sanchez. EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS (under People's Television Network Educational, Entertainment and Cultural Division) :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Randy See) :Monday and Wednesday 8:00AM-8:30AM :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Randy See. :Current: Randy See (2015-present) :Former: Ramon Miranda (1995-2001) :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Neric Acosta) :Monday and Wednesday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A telecourse for high school students that features lessons on physics. :The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. It is currently hosted by Neric Acosta. :Current: Neric Acosta (2015-present) :Former: Dr. Zeny Domingo (1995-2001) :SCIENCE MADE EASY (Manolo Quezon) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:00AM-8:30AM :A telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with Manolo Quezon. :Current: Manolo Quezon (2015-present) :Former: Lourdes R. Carale (1995-2001) :FUN WITH MATH (K.A. Antonio) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:30AM-9:00AM :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. :In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is currently hosted by K.A. Antonio. :Current: K.A. Antonio (2016-present) :Former: Queena Lee-Chua (1995-2001), Diane Querrer (2015-2016) :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Justine Peña) :Friday 8:00AM-9:00AM :Every Friday mornings, Constel English is a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Some lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Justine Peña. :Current: Justine Peña (2015-present) :Former: Mae Fernandez-Legaspi (1995-2001) INFOTAINMENT :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :Saturday 9:00AM-10:00AM :A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. COOKING :LUTONG BAHAY (Pinky Marquez) :Sunday 11:30AM-12:00NN :Savor the goodness of home-cooked food in Lutong Bahay. This cooking show aims to teach just about anybody show you how to prepare delicious, mouth-watering meals the fun and easy way. Giving you easy to prepare recipes, even first time cooks will find it a piece of cake! Join our favorite TV host Pinky Marquez and whip up culinary delights just in time for lunch. ENTERTAINMENT :PACO PARK PRESENTS (Maribel Fernandez) :Friday 10:30PM-11:30PM :The musical show presenting public concerts held regularly at the Paco Park in Manila. Viewers can enjoy live music from some of the country's freshest, most promising musical talents as they sing a variety of songs from romantic kundimans to modern pop songs. Hosted by Maribel Fernandez, the program gives you live music at its best as performed by talented Filipino artists. :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Saturday 10:30PM-12:30AM :Pilipino Box Office is a 2 hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movie. :AN EVENING WITH RAOUL (Raoul Imbach) :Sunday 9:30PM-10:30PM :A one-hour musical variety show hosted by The Singing Diplomat Raoul Imbach, with the band The Wild Tortillas. Imbach is a counselor and deputy chief of mission of the Embassy of Switzerland in the Philippines, and a singer more popularly known by his renditions of Filipino and Italian songs. A spontaneous type of entertainment that would amuse our audience in various ways through Raoul's versatility in his way of singing, dancing, hosting and gigs, but more importantly with his heart in it for audience acceptance and interaction. To complete the TV show, guests shall be invited either for singing or be interviewed on something related to entertainment for a cause or one's philanthropic activities. This shall be a portion of the show for the audience to call or text for their support on a special projects for a cause. The program will feature different segments including interviews, cooking and performances, among others. :SUNDAY FILM CINEMA :Sunday 10:30PM-12:30AM :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Sunday Film Cinema is the show for you. It gives you two hours of Korean movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment Sit back and enjoy your favorite Korean movies every Sunday nights. SPORTS :UAAP :Wednesday 2:00PM-6:00PM :Saturday and Sunday 2:00PM-4:00PM and 4:15PM-6:15PM :PTV SPORTS (Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza) :Weekdays 6:00PM-6:30PM :The No. 1 sports newscast in the Philippines :Anchor: Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :Saturday 1:00PM-1:30PM :A weekly motoring and travel show featuring the latest in motoring and interesting travel and lifestyle destinations. :Host: Ron de los Reyes :UPFRONT AT THE UAAP (Janeena Chan, Martin Javier, Angelique Manto, Turs Daza) :Sunday 1:30PM-2:00PM :Upfront gives an empowering spin to the UAAP fans official game day habit as the Season 80 volleyball players together with UAAP Greats and celebrities join forces to redefine and elevate some #goals. Hosted by Janeena Chan, Martin Javier, Angelique Manto and Turs Daza, join the guests for the fun and inspiring Upfront experience to get to know what motivates the players and how they become better individuals through the sport they love. Each segment aims to convey the value of the sport, the athlete and the activity the hosts, players and guests engage in. This season, 3-time UAAP MVP Alyssa Valdez becomes part of the Upfront Squad as segment host. Alyssa Valdez together with a Season 80 player and a UAAP Great demo the basics of the guest alumna’s signature volleyball move. SEGMENTS :CERTIFIED KAPAMBANSA (Ruben Gonzaga) :Daily during commercial breaks on primetime. :The station's promotional scheme that showcases households whose sole TV habits to watch the programs on PTV Para sa Bayan is featured with the madcap, amiable and hysterical brand of interviewing by the host. Sleuthing through the neighborhoods of Mega Manila searching for Kapambansa fanatics at any hour of the day, people are caught unaware of the unexpected visit thus making the encounter more exciting and entirely spontaneous. Homes that are visited are given prizes for them to enjoy with their family and are given a chance to have their minute of fame and shine in their instantaneous celebrity status right at the convenience of their own homes. Definitely a deviation from the usual seriousness of some shows. Certified Kapambansa has developed its own following as being done in a comedic approach sending viewers into frenzied laughter. Certified Kapambansa is surely an enjoyable moment of TV viewing habit. :Host: Ruben Gonzaga :PTV PARA SA BAYAN RINGTUNES - For Globe and Sun users: for Monotone type TONE (spage) KAPAMBANSA send to 2334. PTV theme songs *''Kasama Mo, Para sa Bayan'' (PTV jingle) *''Bagong Pilipinas'' by Jossah Quiros (Bagong Pilipinas theme song) *''Should've Known Better'' - Richard Marx (Physics in Everyday Life theme song) *''Fun with Math'' (theme song) *''Damayan Ngayon'' by Sheryn Regis (theme song) *''PhilHeath (song)'' by Jossah Quiros (Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko theme song) *''Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas'' by Gerry Calderon (Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas theme song) *''Tinig Mo'' by Fuseboxx (Iskoolmates theme song) *''Binibini'' by Raoul Imbach (An Evening with Raoul theme song) See also *Irish Charles - The legendary sportscasters from the... | Facebook *JUNE & JOHNNY Talkshow hosted by June... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Internship 2K17 ( PTV 4) | Facebook *Studio B of PTV 4 �� - Jerry Tiempo Dela Cruz | Facebook *Dianne Medina on Instagram: “Hosted the 41st Anniversary of Peoples Television Network with Direk @carbysalvador �� Thank you @apartment8clothing @sheiralim my dress ❤️…” *#radyopilipinas • Instagram photos and videos *#radyopilipinas1 • Instagram photos and videos *The Presidential Communications... - Presidential Communications (Government of the Philippines) *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *NBN 4 Schedule (June 2003) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *PTV-4 Schedule (2012) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 Schedule (2014) *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule (2015) *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing *In the works: Korean-produced shows catering to Pinoys *The Legendary Doctor brings daily Koreanovela to PTV-4 *PTV NEWS: Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule for 2016 William Jones Cup *UAAP Season 79 Games Schedule and Results *UAAP Season 79 volleyball starts February *New PTV4 head reacts to rumors about signing up Kris Aquino, other celebs *‘The Legendary Doctor’ warms Pinoy’s hearts *No negotiation between PTV 4 & Kris of IBC 13 *PTV tie-up with art and culture, cinema *Dino Apolonio Dominates PTV Ranks at No. 4 of National TV Ratings *PTV-4 Schedule for SEA Games 2017 Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule